


A Grown Up Hike

by Sickfics



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Child Abuse, Dry Humping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickfics/pseuds/Sickfics
Summary: Reverse! Maxvid. Davey and Max go on a hike in the woods, but Max is sexually frustrated and Davey wants to be treated like an adult. Some fucked up shit happens.





	1. Chapter 1

Max slammed the cabin door and sank to the ground, sweaty hands fumbling with his zipper. As soon as Nikki and the other campers turned their backs he had ran off to take care of a little problem that’s been bothering him for the past week. Max stroked up and down, trying to keep his heavy breathing low in the hot and humid cabin. “Fuuuck,” he groaned as his head drooped to the side. He was much louder than he would’ve liked, but he was so, so close. There was a similar tingle in his stomach and he began to jerk faster. He squeezed his eyes shut as his stomach cramped. His hand had just began to stutter when he heard, just from outside the door, “Maaaax! Nikki said to come adventure with me! And that you definelty can’t skip out this time and leave her to slave away with a bunch of evil demon spawn, whatever that means!” Fuck, not again. Davey had been following him around for weeks asking questions and being infatuated with absolutely everything he did. Max had thought countless times about telling him to fuck off and bother someone else but when would he ever get his own protégé again? No other kid was dumb enough to look up to him. “Yeah hold on! Just…uh…getting the schedule ready for tomorrow!” Max hastily shoved his still hard dick into his pants and floundered out the door where Davey less-than-patiently waited for him. He hoped and prayed no one would notice the erection. “Geez Louise Max, you look like you ran a marathon! What happened?” Max wanted to snap at Davey for interrupting him yet again in the middle of what was becoming quite an endeavour. “Ugh, nothing Davey. Just…don’t worry about it-” Max ran his fingers through his sweaty, messy hair- “Now what did you say about adventuring or whatever?” Davey brightened at the mention of his activity. “Oh! Just that Nikki and the other campers don’t wanna go hike with me so I was hoping you would?” Damn it. Damn it all to hell. If he bailed on Davey’s activity again Nikki would have his head on a platter. And probably feed it to that dirty old platypus, only God knows how she was still alive. But a hike would take hours of his time and all he really wanted was to contact his favorite milf in town for an impromptu ‘date’. He weighed his options quickly as Davey tapped his foot against the dirt, clearly growing more impatient. It wouldn’t take a Neil to know which option to choose. “Fuck. Alright Davey but not because I want to. Lead the way.” Davey let out a quick “yippee!” And ran ahead to the mouth of the woods, occasianly looking back to encourage max to hurry up. This was gonna be a long night.


	2. Honesty Is the Best Policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little darker. Davey wants Max to treat him like a big boy.

“C'mooooon Max, hurry up! We’re almost at the best part and I wanna get there before sundown!” Davey was ecstatic. He never got to hike anymore, what with the lack of Neil (who promised he was very sorry that he couldn’t make it this year but max and Nikki knew he was bullshitting) and the influx of campers. When he did he was an overexcited puppy. He bounced around yelling random names of trees, animals, and plants. The wide eyed innocence would almost be cute. If Max was any other person. All max could do in response to his excited questions was roll his eyes or tell him to shut it. 

“Davey will you slow down? My legs are chafing and you’ve been on this trail more than I can count. It’s just some fucking water!” Max snapped. It had been a good 2 hours since they had started and Max had been daydreaming about a specific town whore who was cheap and discreet, and best of all, down for anything at any place at any given time. He planned on contacting her when he got off this stupid trail. If he was still in one piece. “Awww Max! That’s no attitude to have toward nature! It’s always so beautiful out here. And look! There’s a baby duck swimming in the water!” Max scoffed, “Wonder where it’s parents are. Probably mauled by something bigger, like a bear.” 

He stomped as far away as he could go, while still keeping an eye on the kid, and plopped down under a nearby tree to finish off his water bottle. Davey began splashed in the (admittedly aesthetic) water. God he should’ve brought more bottles. Or filled it with vodka. Either one would suffice. When Davey had splashed enough to cool down he went and sat right next to Max. Close enough so that the water from Davey’s sopping wet, knee-length shorts bled through onto Max’s almost matching pair. “Dammit Davey! I was already chafing! The walk back is gonna be hell.” Davey was sniffling. His eyes watered and his chest heaved. “Shitshitshitshit oh no Davey don’t cry it’s not that big of a deal! God Nikki will kill me if she heard about this. It’s ok! I didn’t mean to yell!” Davey was crying. “Fucking- it’s fine! Shhhh calm down! Will you stop crying? Please? For fucks sake, c'mere.” Max pulled Davey onto his lap and held him. His shirt grew damp with tears and probably some snot. Ew. Why did this damn kid have to be so sensitive? And why did he shake so hard when he cries? His boner was coming back as a result of the shaking, sobbing child sitting directly on his dick. Every time Davey shifted he would grind into Max’s lap. “I-im soh-soh-ry Max. Now your shi-irt is wet too.” It was hard to understand him through the broken sobs. After a good 6 minutes, Davey sat back onto Max’s lap and wrapped his legs around his waist. “Max…do you hate me because I’m a kid?” He whispered. Shit. 

Max took a deep breath in and rested his chin on top on Davey’s head. “Davey. I don’t hate you. I don’t really hate any of you campers. You guys just irritate me sometimes, ya know? Grown-ups need their special grown-up time every now and then. Especially when you guys fuck shit up around camp.” Davey frowned and looked up at Max. “Is that what you were doing before we went hiking? Special time? Because it didn’t sound like you were making a schedule…” Max did not want to explain masturbating to a 10 year old today. He wracked his sex-starved, exhausted brain for excuses but found none. “David. I’m not gonna lie to you. I was doing some very grown-up things earlier and it pissed me off when you interrupted me to make me do this stupid ass hike with you.” Davey wrapped his arms around max and lay his head against his chest. “If I make you feel better can I be a grown-up too? And then we can do grown-up stuff together all the time! And you’ll never be mad again!” Max’s face and ears burned with embarrassment. He was tempted to shove the child off and start walking toward camp. He was much too frustrated to deal with this right now. But he didn’t. Score one for those mandatory anger management classes. 

“No Davey! What the fucking shit? You’re not gonna be an adult anytime soon so just get off!” Scratch that, back to zero. Davey pouted and crosses his arms. “No! You can’t make me! I wanna be an adult too, max! Show me what you were doing in the cabin or I’ll tell Mr. Campbell about the money you took for cigarettes!” Not in a million years would Max thing Davey, who’s whole outlook on life turned around after getting a simple badge, would use blackmail. Especially against his favorite conselour. “Fine Davey. You wanna see what I was doing? I’ll show you but don’t say I didn’t warn you. You little shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camp-maxvid was so encouraging when I wrote this. Man I miss them. Sorry for the weird breaks but I know we all hate text walls.


	3. Shit Hits the Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Davey get nsfw. Max gives in and shows Davey what he does in the dark.

Max shoved Davey off of his lap and onto the dirt. “If you wanna see an ‘adult activity’ so God damn bad then I’ll show you one,” Max snapped. He was already half erect from the child unintentionally grinding on him. Davey could only watched in awe as Max pulled out his dick, head dropping back against the tree in relief. “Fuckin’ shit, Davey. You’ve got me so hard from rubbing on my lap.” Max breathed as he stroked slowly. Davey was wide-eyed. “I did that? Just by touching you?” Davey asked, innocently. “Yes, you little slut. Plus you’ve been keeping me pent up for weeks. Mmm fuck-” David bit his lip “-god what I wouldn’t do for that whore Stacy right about now.” Davey frowned. Who was Stacy? And what did she have to do with this? Max said HE was the one who made him desperate. It wasn’t fair.

Fine then. If Max want to focus on someone else, he would just have to put himself at the front of Max’s attention. That’s what a grown-up would do, right? Davey leaned forward and hesitantly touched the inside of his counselors’ thighs. Max snapped his eyes down and smirked. “What? Couldn’t resist yourself? You really wanna be a big boy don’t you Davey?” He nodded quickly. “Then be my big boy, be a good boy for me Davey.” Max removed his hands and let him explore. Davey’s hands moved slowly and carefully. If Max wanted a good boy he would get one. This was his chance to be someone’s favorite! “Davey move your hand a little faster, fuck yes. Just like that.” 

Max continued to encourage him and tell him what to do and what not to do. Everytime max called him a ‘good boy’ his whole body felt hot and cloudy. Davey suddenly noticed that his pants were becoming tight and uncomfortable, but he still didn’t want to stop. He was going to impress Max no matter what it took. “Shit Davey. Stop for a second-” “W-was I doing something wrong?” “-Jesus will you calm down? Just…take your pants off. And get on all fours. Quickly.” Davey complied eagerly. He had seen this once before in a video that his friend once showed him when they had a sleepover. But that was between a boy and a girl. How were they going to do this?

Davey sure got his answer. He whined as Max dragged his tongue between his cheeks. “Max! That’s so gross!” Max smiled behind him. “Do you want it to stop?” Davey said nothing in reply. “That’s what I thought. Just let me handle this and you’ll feel really good, trust me,” Max reassured before continuing to eat him out sloppily. He occasionally pushed his tongue inside just to hear him moan louder. Daveys small frame kept pushing back against his tongue as he begged for “more, more Max please”. Max stopped suddenly to admire his work. Davey was whining, red, and shaky. Not to mention dripping pre-cum. His backside was slick with spit and loose from being worked with a very experienced tongue. 

Max slipped two fingers inside of the smaller boy. God, was he wet. And tight. Max felt his dick twitch at the thought of being inside of him. He worked him in and out. “Davey you look so good dripping for me. You’re such a good little boy.” Davey moaned, loud. He would do anything to be a good boy for Max. He would even desperately try to keep from screaming as he felt David push his cock into him. Max groaned softly while Davey clawed at the dirt. 

Max knew he should be gentle with Davey. He was less than half his size. But it had been weeks without any sexual relief and Max couldn’t help slamming into Davey relentlessly. Max couldn’t care less about the soft sobs coming from underneath him or the blood that was helping him slide in and out. He mindlessly fucked into the heat. When he wrapped his hand around Davey to stroke him off, he noticed that his dick was causing his stomach to push out farther than it probably ever should. Davey was squeezing around him, close to cumming. Davey almost screamed as he finally came on the dusty ground. Max sped up his thrusts until his hips stuttered and Davey was filled up. “Fuck Davey. Guess you got what you wanted, huh? Finally an adult. Go wash off in the puddle and clean up. I don’t want the cops called. This isn’t exactly a 'sanctioned camp activity’.” Max didn’t even look at Davey as he pulled his pants back up. Davey was too stunned and out of breath to respond. His whole body hurt. At least Max was finally treating him like a real adult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this is the last chapter. Unless someone wants more because I love on pleasing others.


	4. Poor Davey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We shift a while into the future when Davey and Max have regular "adult time" and it's making Davey a little queasy to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly could've fit the big climax into this chapter but it's late, I'm tired, and I wanna draw it out for suspense. Expect a new chapter probably tomorrow, possibly a few days from now. Also tried to make it longer but it probably isn't. I'll work on it guys

"Davey! Are you done in the shower yet? C'mon! We ain't got all day!"

"Yea Max I'm almost finished! Just gotta get my towel!" 

Max sighed, took a drag of his cheap cigarette. It was ridiculous, really. Davey refused to let Max see him naked in the shower, but they'd had sex multiple times before. The first time Max attempted to shower with him Davey explained that his school principal told the kids never ever to let an adult go into the bathroom with them, unless they were family. Something about "no-no squares" and "privacy." Max just referred to it as bullshit.

Max couldn't help but let his mind wander to their first time. It wasn't very late when they had gotten back, and, as a result, it was rather difficult to sneak the sweaty red child into the cabin he and Nikki shared. Davey was sworn to secrecy after the deed was done and Max promised himself it would only be that one time. That the whole thing was a slip up, a mistake. But Max eventually found himself drawn toward Davey whenever he was feeling frustrated, whether sexually or not. 

His thoughts were interrupted when Davey jumped out of the cabin shower wrapped in an old off-white towel. "Max you really shouldn't smoke, especially inside the cabin! It's super unsafe! You could start a fire, or worse!"  
"Jesus Christ Davey, will you shut up," he snapped, dragging him to the door with the cigarette still in the crook of his mouth, "now remember, don't tell the other campers or counselors about this or no one will ever talk to you again. And everyone will hate you, including your parents."   
"Oh"  
"Hey! Nikki! We're back from the stupid hiking activity and- FINNY! PUT THE GODDAMN STICK DOWN! I FUCKING MEAN IT!" Max ran off in the direction of the child, leaving Davey to walk himself toward the roaring fire at the edge of camp. 

Davey made his way to the fire without the usual skip in his step. Unbeknownst to his fellow campers, he was having quite a bit of inner turmoil. Davey loved adult time with Max, he really did, but it was making his insides hurt. In more ways than one. On one hand, Max always seemed happier after adult time, they got more quality time than ever, and he finally felt appreciated. But on the other hand, his body hurt for at least a day every time it happened, and he just felt...icky. In a way he couldn't quite place. He couldn't scrub off the feeling no matter how long he showered. He tried distracting himself with activities and participation but that didn't help either. The only person he could think of to talk to was Max but it was obvious why he couldn't do that. As Davey watched Max distractedly toast a marshmallow, he wondered how he was going to fix this mess.


	5. Shit REALLY Hits the Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter my guys. Davey tries to confront Max about his feelings.

"Alright kids! I think it's time to turn in for the night!" Nikki called out from her seat at the fire. She was met with groans and pleas of "just five more minutes" and "but we never stay up late!" But Nikki didn't budge, she never did. Max truly admired her. He often thought about her, when it was late and his mind could wander. He imagined what might have been in another world. Where they both hadn't grown up how they did. Where their friendship wasn't founded on the solidarity of being broke and hopeless, and their mutual hatred for Cameron. He would never have Nikki, it just wouldn't make sense. So he settled for milfs and whores, and eventually Davey. Davey, who had become quite an outlet for him since their first adult hike. Max had begun to push him around and tease him more than he did the other campers, but no one seemed to notice. Just like no one seemed to notice Max taking Davey back to the cabin instead of his tent. 

 

Max shoved Davey onto his bed, he knew Nikki would be sleeping in a tent tonight, as she often did to get more exposure to nature. Max straddled Davey underneath him, and began to unzip his pants. Davey wracked his brain for a good excuse. 

"Max wait! I- I- don't know if we should do this! What if one of the campers comes in! Or Nikki!"

"C'mon Davey we both know no one will come in, besides, I locked the door when we came in. Just calm down and shut up or I'll make it hurt this time."  
Davey winced, knowing Max wasn't bluffing.  
"You're gonna be the death of me, kid. Or the cause of my arrest. Though it's not like I wasn't bound for jail anyway."  
Max made quite work of getting rid of Davey's pants and unzipping his own. He circled 2 of his fingers around Davey's hole and pushed them in. Davey tended to be whiny if he didn't get prepped correctly and it really put a dent in Max's boner. "Mmmmnh, Max! Please! I don't wanna do it anymore!"

"Shut UP Davey! What's the difference in doing it tomorrow or today? It's gonna happen anyway."

"No Max! I mean...I don't wanna do this again ever...like never ever. I don't like it! It hurts for days and it makes me feel gross! Please!"  
Max glared down at Davey, whose lip was quivering and eyes were glossy and red. He grabbed Davey's arms and pinned them above his head, again forcing 2 fingers inside.

"Nah. You're the one who started all this bullshit. You're not backing out now. Remember when you were so excited to be treated like an adult? Well adults have to do things they don't always want to. Get over it. Now I don't wanna hear one whine or word out of you until I'm done."

Davey whimpered under him. He clenched around Max's fingers and squirmed with discomfort, praying that he would stop. Max, irritated with Davey moving around, quickly replaced his fingers with his cock, squeezing into the younger boy with some effort. He finished quickly, not caring to take the time to relieve Davey or try to make the situation less uncomfortable. 

Davey wiggled under Max, begging for mercy. He treated the boy as a flashlight, a cocksleeve. Nothing more than a means to an end, and when Max was finished Davey lay there staring at the ceiling.  
"I'll be back. Gotta take a piss." Max said, leaving the cabin.  
Davey sat up, and slowly began to cry. He shook with the force of his sobs, yet no sound came out. He felt as if he couldn't get enough breath into his lungs. The tears fell in rapid succession. Max came back and forced him to go back into his tent, as Nikki was sleeping in the cabin that night. He cried for hours that night before coming to the conclusion that he couldn't do this anymore. The pain, night after night, was too much. So Davey walked into the woods and never came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sad ending but I was in that kinda mood. I'll have some new fics up maybe tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooooo I finally got an ao3! This is my first fic so any criticism would be cool! Dedicated to camp-maxvid. We all miss their blog.


End file.
